Quadbusters
is the ninth episode in Season 4 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and the seventy-seventh overall. It first aired on June 23, 2018 to 0.82 million viewers. Plot Summary The Quads discover that Get Sporty is haunted.tvguide listings Full Plot Dawn, Nicky, and Dicky are eating at Get Sporty! when Mae and Miles ask them to play Laser Tag, or "Lays Tag". The three tell them that Laser Tag is no longer cool and decline. They then notice Ricky being surrounded by several older kids. Assuming that Ricky is being bullied, they rush over to protect him, only to find that the older kids are cheering Ricky on as he stacks quarters on his elbows. The new kids introduce themselves as Jade, Zeus, and Elijah, and surprise the Quads by saying that they are cool and would like to hang out with them. They tell the Quads that they can get them free movie tickets and offer to play "Lays Tag", which the Quads happily agree to. The new kids visit the Harpers' house, where they amaze the Quads by describing their jobs and cars. The trio ask the Quads to meet up at Get Sporty! after dark. The Quads tell them they will be there, but are secretly afraid of sneaking out of their house. The kids agree that they can't afford to miss out on the free movie tickets and hanging out with cool kids, so they decide to sneak out while Anne is cleaning and Tom is out shopping. The Quads arrive before the older kids do, but while they are there they begin to notice strange things happening at the cafe. After hearing eerie wailing sounds and smelling a terrible odor, the kids conclude that Get Sporty! is haunted. Dicky asks the supposed ghost for a sign to prove he's there, and the lights of the store flicker on and off. The Quads run out of the cafe completely terrified. The next day, Jade, Zeus, and Elijah ask the Quads why they never showed up to hang with them when they said they would. The Quads try to explain that the store is haunted, but the older kids do not believe them and call the Quads liars. Upset at being labeled liars, the Quads vow to return to Get Sporty! that night and prove that the place is haunted. Dicky sneaks out by jumping out the bedroom window, while the others simply walk out the front door. Equipped with night-vision goggles, the Quads follow the source of the spooky activity to a portrait of their great ancestors Sylvia and Sid Harper. The Quads take down the painting only to find a secret room with a "Tom's Get Grocery!" sign in it. The Quads find out that Tom has been secretly visiting this room to play with his train sets while pretending to be out shopping. The wailing sound was simply the whistle of the trains, the lights flickering were the result of the electric models being turned on, and the horrible smells were coming from the fridge in the room. The Quads are initially relived that there is no actual ghost, but then realize that they will look like liars to their new friends after all. In order to avoid looking like liars, the Quads attempt to trick Jade, Zeus, and Elijah into believe that the cafe really is haunted by using the night-vision goggles. Dicky and Ricky pose as the ghosts, but after Dicky farts the plan falls apart. The older kids reveal that they only pretended to befriend the Quads when in reality all they wanted was access to Get Sporty! after hours. They also tell the Quads that they were never going to get free movie tickets for them. Angry at being taken for fools, Dawn comes up with a plan to get revenge on the older kids. The next night, Nicky gets Tom to confess about his secret room and is able to convince his father to scare off the older kids. When Jade, Zeus, and Elijah are again hanging out at the cafe after dark, Tom appears disguised as the ghost of his ancestor Sylvia. The older kids run off in fear after "Sylvia" tells them never to return to Get Sporty! again. The Quads and Tom celebrate their victory until they are scared off themselves by what turns out to be Anne, Mae, and Miles, who receive their revenge for the Quads blowing them off , Anne Grounds The Quads and Finally, the actual ghost of Sylvia appears, causing Anne, Mae, and Miles to run away and reveling that the store is indeed haunted after all. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Theodore Barnes as Miles Special Guest Cast *Daniella Perkins as Jade *Ricky Garcia as Zeus Guest Cast *Sean O' Donnell as Elijah Continuity *This episode marked the second episode where the Quads play Lazer Tag in the store. The first episode was Ballet and the Beasts. *This is the third episode where Ricky lets popularity get to him. The first is A Brief Case of Popularity and the second is It's a Hard Knocks Life. *The Quads mentioned how they thought their parents were zombies back in Field of Brains. They also mention Tween Wolf where Nicky and Ricky thought that Dicky and Dawn were warewolves. *This marked the second episode where Dicky jumps out of a window. The first episode was Quadsled. *This is the second episode where Tom is seen paying with his trains. The first episode was Dawn Moves Out. Trivia *Quadbusters is a parody of Ghostbusters. *Brian Stepanek directed this episode. *Dicky gets yet another haircut, making his hair the shortest it's ever been on the series. *Promos of the episode were seen on December 23, 2017 and May 25, 2018, amongst other episodes, like Dude, Where's My School? and Wrestle-Mae-nia. *Danielle Perkins (Legendary Dudas and Knight Squad) and Ricky Garcia (Best Friends Whenever) made guest appearances in this episode as seen in promos. *NBA All Star Lebron James was mentioned. **Ironically, the next episode (Quadcodile Dundee) features NBA All Star, Isaiah Thomas. *Casper the Friendly Ghost is mentioned by Zeus. *This was the final episode produced before Mace Coronel was fired from the show, hence, this was his final appearance. *Zeus mentioned the famous book, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. **Nickelodeon, released a movie titled, The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. * This is the final episode starring Dicky Harper. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes